


Music can Help you Cope

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Lydia cares, Nice Peter, Pianist Stiles Stilinski, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall speaks polish, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Pack Is Mean, The pack feels bad, nice scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: The pack kicks Stiles out and soon regret it once they realize How much they hurt Stiles. Or stiles is a pianist who is really good and uses the piano music he plays to express how he feels and the pack doesnt know he can play the piano.





	

Stiles blindly crawled through the old tunnels to the newly rebuilt Hale house. Despite the blinding darkness Stiles knew exactly where he was and where he was going. He felt numb, empty. Like a part of his heart was missing and he absolutely hated it. Despite his pleas and best efforts the pack bonds tying him to the pack were cut, no ripped apart as the pack gave him the boot. Sure, some people were completely against it like Lydia, Kira, Allison, and even Peter but majority vote ruled. It was Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, and Erica wanting to kick him while Lydia, Kira, Jordan, and surprisingly Allison and Peter. Danny, Cora, Boyd, and Scott were neutral because they either didn’t care enough to vote or didn’t want to have to decide the fate of a fellow pack mate. Stiles could still feel the bonds with Lydia, Kira, faintly through Scott’s and Peter’s bonds which were still intact. Each bond broken felt like a part of his heart and soul being ripped away. By the time the pack was done cutting the bonds (except Peter and Scott obviously), Stiles had been reduced to a trembling ball on the floor of his room, looking paler than a ghost. That was how Scott found him hours later when he got worried because Stiles wasn’t returning his calls or texts. Scott held him close for hours before telling him what happened. 

“I felt it Scott. I felt them break. One by one. It hurts Scott, it hurts so freaking much, like a part of your soul being ripped away from you. I feel empty Scott, like a part of me missing.” Stiles had tears rolling down his cheeks. Scott said nothing, instead opting to hug Stiles tighter as tears welled in his eyes. They fell asleep like that. Scott wasn’t there when Stiles woke up the next next morning. Stiles felt several new and foreign feelings swell in his gut, they feltwrong in so many ways. “Rejection. Abandonment. Uselessness. Loneliness.” a voice in his mind supplied.

He arrived in the Hale’s basement. Standing up he brushed dead leaves and dirt from his pants. He could hear yelling coming from the living room. He could hear Scott's voice shouting at someone and Derek yelling back. Suddenly they stopped yelling suddenly. Above him the scrambling of feet and several loud thuds told him that the pack was aware of his presence. Peter's smooth voice rang out above and the footsteps stilled. Stiles calmly walked to the far side of the basement to his and Peter's favorite room. Upon entering he softly closed the door to the almost soundproof room. Turning on the light, Stiles turned to face the large grand piano that sat in the middle of the room.

  
~TW~

  
Several minutes before Stiles arrives  
Scott practically broke the door down as he entered the Hale Manor. He stormed up to Derek and planted a solid punch on his face. The time seemed to freeze at the sound of Derek's jaw breaking.  
"YOU SAID THAT STILES WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FEEL THEM BREAKING!!" Scott roared at Derek.  
"Feel what breaking?" Derek growled in return.  
" THE PACK BONDS YOU DUMBASS! YOU SAID HE WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO FEEL THEM AS THEY WERE BROKEN!"  
"HE CANT!" Now Derek was yelling.  
"Well apparently he can," Scott's voice was quieter, but his tone was just as furious, "when I got to his house i found him lying on the floor of his room looking paler than a ghost and shaking so violently he couldn't even hold his phone. He said he felt then break Derek. He said he could feel the bonds break one by one, he said it hurt." Scott was shouting again.  
"Well he shouldn't have been able to feel it! He-" Derek suddenly stopped and turned his head. Scott heard it too, the lone heartbeat in the basement of the house. Instantly everyone but Scott and Peter were up and scrambling towards the basement door.  
"Relax you idiots, the person downstairs is no threat. He is only here to express his feelings in the way he is best at doing." Peter said calmly.  
"And how do you know this?" Derek challenged.  
"Because i know what Stiles' heartbeat is like and because Scott told me his preferred method of expressing his feelings and because of that i showed him my prized possession."  
A second later there was the soft click of a door being shut before Stiles' heartbeat completely vanished.  
"Where did his heartbeat go?" Questioned Erica.  
The pack crept down the stairs, when they were about 12 feet from the door Erica paused. She could hear a very soft noise coming from the room Stiles was in.  
"I hear something," the blond girl reported as she approached the door, "no wait, a series of noises. It sounds like a...piano?"  
She slowly reached out and turned the handle. As soon as the door was opened the entire house was filled with the music. The pack was mesmerized as they slowly and silently entered the room. The music was sad, filled with grief and pain. Peter's icy voice drifted into the room, "the theme of music Stiles plays is determined by how he is feeling emotionally. Stiles is one of the nicest and most caring individual you will probably ever meet who is loyal to a fault. He is willing to go to extremes to make sure you all are safe and happy and you toss him aside like trash. Imagine how that must feel, to be abandoned by those closet to you. The pack stood there, the music torturing them as it forced them to realize just how much pain Stiles is in because of their choices and actions. Erica broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as Boyd wrapped his massive arms around her. Jackson was sitting against the wall looking more vulnerable than ever, remembering the days when he was alone right after he figured out he was adopted. Ethan and Aiden looked sorry. Everyone else cried soundlessly except for Derek and Peter who remained upstairs. Stiles finished the song.  
"Wszystkie wilkołaki lepiej wyjść z tego pomieszczenia lub będę strzelać do nich osobiście. Scott i Peter są jedynymi wyjątkami. (all werewolves better get out of this room or i will shoot them myself. Scott and Peter are the only exceptions.)" Stiles said, shocking everyone but Scott by speaking in something other than english. Scott's face was scrunched up in concentration as he struggled to translate. Lydia did not miss this.  
"Scott you know what language he is speaking?" She asked disbelievingly, "and you can speak it?!"  
"Yea, he is speaking in Polish, and i can speak it, a little, just the basics. He said something about all werewolves leaving or he would do something. He said me and Peter are the only exceptions."  
"wszystkie wilkołaki wyjątkiem Scott i Peter lepiej opuścić ten pokój TERAZ!" Stiles shouted.  
"All werewolves except Scott and Peter better...get out...now. I recommend you guys get out before he blows up." Scott said to the wolves in question. As soon as the other wolves were out Scott closed and locked the door. Scott turned to face Stiles who was still sitting on the piano bench. Stiles burst into tears after that. Everyone still in the room went up to try to to comfort their friend and pack mate. The others would not forgive for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i imagine Stiles playing:  
> https://youtu.be/c36qbnAwyuk Betrayal  
> https://youtu.be/_cdtrqOTO7k Despair  
> https://youtu.be/ydKs8l5exsc Hollow  
> https://youtu.be/z-SlA2NI9kc Pain  
> https://youtu.be/53M6EVfZTNA Loss  
> https://youtu.be/2uPjkhH8sFk Abandoned  
> https://youtu.be/vVTP0DOL_2Q Isolation  
> https://youtu.be/60LLKmpgzRM Hate  
> https://youtu.be/wlOa1jkTn_U Misery  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Nt4GBhipe_M Cold


End file.
